Vampire Slayer
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Born to kill all the vampires. Sakura finds herself falling of one vampire named Neji Hyuuga like her mother did when she was a vampire slayer. Can Sakura stop her heart before it's to late or will she suffer the same fate as her mother did? find out
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Slayer 

A/N- Hello again. I decide to make one story with vampire. Also most of this story will come to from shows and books I have read or have seen. So beware that you will know some things from this story. If you would like to be my beta reader for this story just tell me in your reviews. Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Buffy the vampire slayer.

Chapter one: Introduction and Slaying

Sakura Haruno is a sixteen old girl who is the chosen one also called vampire slayer. She is a B grade student at Konoha high school, she also the tennis captain and the captain's two the swim team and the cheerleader squad. She was super athlete with all her actives and the training too. She had two best friends that knew what she is. She is nice, kind and sweet.

Ino Yamanaka is a sixteen year old, best friend with Sakura and one of the only ones that know that Sakura is the vampire slayer. Keeping her best friend secret she will do anything to help Sakura, studying with Sakura watcher Kakashi, she can able to help Sakura in battles. She in a B grade student with Sakura love hanging off of cute guys. Loud and obnoxious to Sakura calling her Forehead girl but a good friend. She takes up tennis with Sakura.

Hinata Hyuuga is a fifteen year old, best friend to Sakura and one of the only ones that knows Sakura is the slayer alone with Ino. Keeping Sakura's secret she would do anything to help her pass the entire test's that came Sakura's way. She id A grade student that is taking some college course to purpose her dreams to becoming a doctor with the encouragement from her friends. Hinata takes band and is on the swim team with Sakura. Shy, quite and manners.

Kakashi Hatake is Sakura's watcher and the librarian to the school. His prevented and loves reading his Icha Icha Paradise. He trains Sakura's skills and help Ino to become a Watcher.

Suki Hoshi is on the same team as Sakura in tennis. An outgoing girl with big dreams. She wants to be a singer.

Leiko Moonshine is on the cheerleading squad with Sakura. A but shy but still outgoing around people she knows. She knows Sakura has a secret but she willing to find out.

Keiko Moonshine is Leiko twin sister. She in band and is quite and studious.

Shikamaru Nara is school genies and lazy ass. He loves watching clouds with Choji his best friend and he loves Ino.

Choji Akimichi is Shikamaru best friend. A bit big but very sweet to people, loves eating chips any kind of flavors and he love Leiko.

Rock Lee is green breast of the school, has a crush on Sakura. He tries to show that he loves her by bring flowers to her.

…………………………………………..

Lord Neji Hyuuga is the strongest of vampires. He is over seven hundred tears old. As an interest in the slayer, Sakura. His special powers are Byakugan and stop an attack by looking at the person. Calm, cool can be nosy to Sakura life.

Kiba Inzuka is as old as Neji but doesn't have the same power as he does. His power is talking to animals and commending them to do his will. Falls in love with Hinata Hyuuga.

Temari is about six hundred years old. Can control wind and air. She calm and cool but can get angry very easily. Falls in love with Shikamaru but he loves Ino. She tries to kill her but is stop but Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha is over seven hundreds years old and claims his the strongest vampire. With his sharingan he can copy any move he wishes. Seeing Neji as an interest in the slayer, he tries to kidnap her.

Itachi Uchiha is older then Sasuke and Neji. He stern and calm but can get angry easily when his brother pushes him around.

Yamato is Sasuke and Neji sensei in training them not much he said about him.

Sai Yamato apprentices in training them.

……………………………………..

"Slayer your dead." Screamed a vampire running at her.

"Oh really." Came Sakura jumping up and kicking him in the chest sending him back.

Taking out a kunai and running towards the vampire she kills him as he turns to dust. Smiles and walks ground the graveyard.

Walking until she's see a vampire coming out, she runs up and kills him before he can get out. Turning around Sakura see a demon running behind her. Front flipping Sakura throws some shurikens at him. Cutting his side and face, he stops at her.

"You much be the slayer. Well if I kill you I'm be famous." Said the demon.

"Ya right. You kill me. That laughable." Said Sakura standing in her fighting stance.

"You bitch." Replied the demon running at her.

Jumping on his head, Sakura head her legs around his neck and quickly turns with a snap to his neck. He was dead.

"Idiot." Replied Sakura walking out of the graveyard and back home.

………………………………………………….

"Wake up, wake up." Said the alarm clock.

Turning over Sakura turns off the alarm and gets out of bed. Walking into the bathroom, stripping down as she turns on the water and climbs in. washing her hair and soaping up her body, Sakura soon is finish. Sakura steps out and walks back into her room. Picking out what she is going to wear fro school, she gets her hair fix up first and her make-up, as she pulls over her tank top, she applies make-up to cover her bruise from last night.

Eating some breakfast, Sakura brushes her teeth and goes out the door locking it as she turns around to go to school.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Click the little bottom in the left corner. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Slayer 

Chapter two: New Prey

Sakura walks to the school but bumps into someone.

"Oh I' sorry." Replied Sakura bowing her head down.

"It's okay miss." Came his voice.

Looking up Sakura sees the loveliest eyes very, quickly shaking the thought from her mind. "I'm Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura sticking out her hand.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga." Replied Neji taking her hand and kissing it.

"Mmmh thanks." Said Sakura taking her hand away and taking a good look at the guy in front of her. He had white eyes that look like pearls and very pale skin and a handsome smile, looking closer to him she sees two point teeth. Backing away from him.

Neji sees this and smiles bigger, walking towards her.

"What's wrong my cherry blossom?" asked Neji.

"You're a vampire." Replied Sakura taking out a kunai from her bag and holding it in front her self.

"Very good. Yes I'm a vampire." Came Neji. " But how do you know that I'm a vampire?" asked Neji smirking at her.

"I'm your worse nightmare." Said Sakura throwing the kunai at him and jumping back behind him and kicking him.

He caught her kunai and her foot, turning around and looking at her, he smirks again, and knocking her down Neji gets on top of her.

"A slayer how interesting?" asked Neji licking her neck.

"Get off of me asshole." Hiss Sakura trying to push him of her.

"No." replied Neji grabbing her hands and holding them down, smirking at her and leaning to her ear." Your mine." Whispered Neji going down to her collarbone and biting down very so lightly marking her.

"No I'm not yours." Came Sakura kicking him in the stomach then getting up.

"Well. I see you still have so much fight in you. I will enjoy this but bye for now my cherry blossom." Replied Neji disappearing from sight.

"Great now." Said Sakura taking out a mirror to look at the mark, seeing it was small, she curses at him. Walking to school, Sakura goes straight to Kakashi.

……………………………..

"Kakashi where are you?" asked Sakura.

"Here." Replied Kakashi walking out of the cage of weapons.

"Kakashi do you know what happen today?" asked Sakura sitting down.

"No." came Kakashi.

"Well I was on my way to school when I bump into this guy named Neji Hyuuga, when I noticed something he was a vampire. He mark me on my collarbone and saying that I was his." Said Sakura.

"What that means you will be his mate" he started to rant but stop as he turned around, " you said Neji Hyuuga right?" asked Kakashi. 

"Yes." Replied Sakura.

"His the strongest vampire out there." Came a voice from behind them.

Sakura turned around to see Ino holding some books.

"Ino good morning." Replied Sakura hugging her.

"Forehead girl stop it, you're going to make me drop all the books." Came Ino struggling out of her best friend.

"Ooops sorry you heard all this right." Said Sakura shaking her head at Ino.

"Yes, Neji Hyuuga as special powers like Byakugan at he can see through walls and feel's and their more but we have no proud on it." Replied Ino.

"Great." Came Sakura.

"Good Morning Sakura and Ino." Said Hinata walking in and hugging them both.

"Sakura Haruno come to the office" 

"Well I better get going to the office. Bye." Said Sakura walking out the library doors and going to the office.

………………………………..

Sakura goes to the office and sees HIM again.

"Good morning Miss Haruno this young gentlemen is new here, can you show him around." Replied the principle.

"Sure." Mutter Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura." Came principle.

"Follow me." Hiss Sakura to him as he smirks at her.

Walking out the door and down the wall into the library, Sakura punches him in the stomach.

"Sakura " came Hinata.

"Kakashi this is Neji Hyuuga the vampire that mark me." His Sakura.

"Oh. Well kill him." Said Kakashi throwing her a knife.

"I'm she can't kill me." Replied Neji rubbing his stomach.

"How come?" asked Ino.

"Well she has no power to kill me when I bit her, I took away that power but her strength is still here." Replied Neji smirking at her.

"You took that power away from me. Why?" screamed Sakura charging at Neji to kill him.

"Because you mine." Said Neji grabbing her around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

"Let me go." Hiss Sakura.

"No" replied Neji leaning in to her.

"Neji-sama you let go of my friend." Came Hinata punching him hard in the stomach. "Hinata-sama. " replied Neji.

"Hinata you know him?" asked Ino.

"His my cousin but his a vampire now." Said Hinata.

"But if you his cousin wouldn't you be a vampire too?" asked Ino.

""No I'm not a vampire but his father married a vampire and gave birth to him." Replied Hinata.

"So you are here to?" asked Neji getting up again.

"Yes." Came Hinata.

"Well looks like you won't give me my mate, so I'll be back for her, since I on to this school now." Came Neji walking out of the library.

"Well that was very interesting." Replied Kakashi.

"Great who says that I'm his mate?" asked Sakura.

"Since he has that mark on you?" replied Hinata signing.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Slayer Chapter three: Knowing about being mark 

"Great, who says that I'm his mate?" asked Sakura.

"Since he has that mark on you." Replied Hinata signing.

"So, what is this mark all about?" asked Sakura.

"Well if I can remember it was pass down by the vampire kings/lords centuries ago." Begin Ino. "It consists of four stages called Powerless, mind control, he can feed on you and can't stop it as you'll be in heaven well sorted of and the last one is love. " Said Ino.

"Okay that is not so goods" Replied Sakura placing her hand on her face.

"Sakura sorry but that's not all, Neji did he bite you or just mark you?" asked Ino looking over her book looking " ancient vampire kings/lords".

"He only marked me. Why?" asked Sakura.

"Well he has to seal it with a kiss as the progress will start, so you can still kill him but not that you get kiss by him." Replied Ino.

"So that means I can still kill him, yes. Looks like it's his last day today as I'm ready to kill him." Replied Sakura walking over to the cage and unlocks it as she pushing it open. As she opens the closet taking out battle-axe as she starts practicing with it.

"Ino, Hinata and Sakura it's time for school as in you learn there. First you go though these doors and down the hall to the first class you guys have together." Explained Kakashi looking at his icha icha paradise book.

"Thanks Kakashi what would we do without you?" said Sakura sarcastically at him as Ino and Hinata giggled.

"You are going to be the death of me." Replied Kakashi looking up at Sakura who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh Kakashi you'll be the death of us too." Replied Ino laughing harder as walking out of the library.

"Thanks girls." Replied Kakashi.

As they went off to their first class, Neji comes back in as Kakashi looks up to see him and gets into his fighting stance just in case.

"What do you want now?" asked Kakashi.

"I over heard that blond girl Ino say that she still can kill me, very interesting. I wonder how she knows about it." Replied Neji.

"She just was guessing." Replied Kakashi.

"Well just incase I'll take back the book at she was reading before." Said Neji disappearing from sight as he then again appeared with the book in his hands.' Thanks." replied Neji walking out the library door.

"Damn, Sakura you'll going to have more trouble now." Said Kakashi.

………………………………

"Miss Haruno please do the new cheer for me" replied coach Libby.

"Okay, Leiko it's show them." Said Sakura.

"Yes." Replied Leiko jumping up and turning on some music.

Sakura did a front flip with her arms out with her pops. " Go team." Shouted Sakura.

"Yeah team can you score?" asked Leiko pretending to thrown her pop but not.

They did a route together as they doth finish they both did a back flip and landed but also did a slip. Jumping back up and poses before the coach was smiled at them.

"Very good, now can you teach the rest of next weekends game?" asked Libby.

"Hai." Replied Sakura.

"Leiko you teach the first group as I teach the other group." Said Sakura.

"Hai." Said Leiko waving over the girls and was starting breaking it down into steps so they can learn it faster.

As Sakura walks over to the swimming coach to get the new meets, she was stop by Lee again.

"Sakura, please will you be my girlfriend?" asked Lee doing his good guy pose.

"Sorry Lee, I don't think so." Said Sakura side stepping around him as she went back to help out with Leiko.

Soon school was out, Sakura and her friends went back to Kakashi in the library as he sort have lives here.

"Hello again Kakashi." Said Hinata going straight to her medic area to help Sakura with the whole marking as Neji mate problem.

"Sakura we have major problem." said Kakashi.

"And that would be what?" asked Sakura.

"Neji, he knows that you can kill him and also he has the book, Ino was looking at early today." Replied Kakashi.

"Just great." Muttered Sakura.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Ino.

"You don't do anything, I'll kill him before he kisses me." Said Sakura walking to the cage as she opens it and takes out the battle-axe and some stakes and kunai's with slayer with.

"Okay, I'm off. You guys be careful." Replied Sakura walking out and going to the graveyard.

Humming to herself as she walks through the gravestones as she looks out of any vampires or demons to come out.

Soon she got her wish as a vampire appeared coming out of catacombs with some buddies right after him. Running at them Sakura kill the first two with her battleaxe but as the third one managed to tear it from her, she was focus to use her shakes and well as some kunai's.

"Well you fight really well." Said Someone behind her.

Turning around, Sakura comes face to face with a boy just about her age with raven hair and onyx eyes.

"So you're a vampire too." Said Sakura.

"Hn." As he replied to her.

"Well talk, maybe you'll like to fight instead." A replied Sakura race at him, lifting up her leg to kick but was caught by him. Sakura scene this and lift her right leg as well as her fist to countered but once again was grab by him as he swift pinned her to the ground with her hands above her head.

"Good but not good enough, pretty." Replied him.

"Let go." Shouted Sakura.

As he started to move his hand up and down around her sensitive areas making her gasp and squeal at the contact.

"Sasuke stop." Called someone.

Looking up to see Neji with a angry look on his face, he changers at Sasuke as his fist comes in contact with Sasuke is flew back but stop as he flips to the ground.

"Hyuuga, you stop me from having my supper." Said Sasuke.

"Idiot, do you know who she is?" asked Neji.

"No." replied Sasuke.

"She the slayer, if we could get her on our side the world will be under your rule." Replied Neji.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke then walking over to her.

"Wait I already mark her but I found this as your sensei said it is our laws." Said Neji handing over the book to Sasuke.

"So now what?" asked Sasuke.

"Hello vampires, I'm still here. You Hyuuga I will kill you and as of you Sasuke or who ever you are just wait as I have unfinished business with you." Replied Sakura.

Changing at Neji who just disappear behind Sakura grabbing her around the waist and bring her closer to him. Struggling out of his grasp, Sakura brings her head forward, and then in one fast movement, she brings it down at his face as Neji let's go of Sakura who did a round off kick at him.

"Never do that again." Hiss Sakura running to her battle-axe.

"Nice weapon but little girls shouldn't be playing with them." Cooed Neji as he disappeared in front of her this time. Caught off guard, Neji whips the battle-axe out of her hands and brings it behind her back and pulling her closer to him.

Finally snapping out of the trance, Sakura found her self in a very not good place as it was in Neji arms and his lips were very closer to her lips.

"Now to seal the mark." Replied Neji leaning over to her lips never so slowly.

"Let go." Shouted Sakura kicking at his legs but was stop by someone grabbing them, looking down to see Sasuke holding them in place, he looks up smirking.

Trying to get away from them, Sakura falls backwards to the ground with Sasuke and Neji coming with her.

"Sasuke hold her hands." Said Neji.

Nodding his head and grabbing a hold of her hands and placing them above her head, Sakura struggled against him but notice that Neji was tying up her legs. Straddling her waist, Sakura struggled ever more then before, she knew what was going to happen, Neji was going to make the mark permanent, she couldn't let that happen. Trying to bring her legs up but couldn't as well as her arms were being held by Sasuke.

"Stop struggling or I just might knock you out so I can kiss you." Replied Neji.

"Stop.' Said Sakura with some tears, as he keeps on getting closer to her lips.

With one swift movement Neji lips were on hers bruising them as Sakura whimpered at the harshness of him kissing her. Hearing this Neji became more gentle but still powerful.

Pulling back so Sakura can breathe, Neji looks at Sasuke to tell him to go home. Nodding his head and disappearing from them, Neji puts up Sakura body and bring her closer to him.

"Now you can't kill me, now for the second stage now this might hurt abit but it will be over and done with soon." Said Neji bring his hand to her shirt and opening it up as until the mark on her collarbone appeared.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter, until next time, take care. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Slayer

Chapter four: Second level

Recap

"Now you can't kill me, now for the second stage now this might hurt abit but it will be over and done with soon." Said Neji bring his hand to her shirt and opening it up as until the mark on her collarbone appeared.

"Please stop." Said Sakura trying to move her hand to push him away but didn't have the energy to do so.

"Shh, it's okay." Replied Neji brushing his lips over the mark as his started to nibbling on it very slowly light making Sakura whimper in fear.

Yes she did know what happen to her mother as Kakashi told her what happened to her.

"_Sakura mommy has to leave you right here for a few moments, stay in this tree." Whispered her mother. _

"_Yes Mommy." Said a seven-year-old Sakura looking at her mother scared. _

"_Shh it's going to be okay." Said her mother running off her daughter hiding spot to draw out the demons and vampires that were hunting her. _

"_There she is." Shouted a demon running after her with more demons. _

_As seven-year-old Sakura waited for her mother to come and get her, but she didn't return, mother friend by the name of Asuma. _

"_Uncle Asuma." Screamed Sakura jumping out from the tree as she hugged him around his waist. _

"_Sakura." Said Asuma hugging her closely as he walks back to her home. _

_After telling Sakura the news that her mother was found killed, she broke up in tears and hugged herself as she slowly fall asleep. _

_Asuma after that day he took care of her until she receive her slayers powers as it was pass down through her clan to the daughters. As he protected her from demon and vampires and other enemies that tried to kill her. _

_Two years has pass since her mother was killed by demons as she, was walking home with Asuma as it was dark, three vampires came out and attack them. _

"_Asuma!" screamed Sakura when one grabs her around her waist. _

"_Isn't she a beautiful too bad we have to kill her." Said a vampire. _

"_Asuma, Asuma." shouted Sakura as she seen him being killed by the leader. _

_Her slayer powers have push through stabbing the one with her finger, as the vampire who was holding her turned to dust. As the other ones start attacking her. Somehow she knew how to fight them back killing the two in moments. _

"_Did I just do that?" Sakura asked. _

"_Sakura." Whispered Asuma bring Sakura out of her thinking habit and running towards him. _

"_Asuma hold on." Said Sakura. _

"_Sakura I'm going to die, we can't do anything about it. But you can find this guy named Kakashi Hatake; he will be your trainer. I wish there is more time for me to tell you more about your powers as the slayer but my time is near and I have to tell you this, your mother was in love with a vampire lord as he loved her as well, but they were torn apart from their families and their worlds. As your mother was the slayer at that time, she should have kill him but her love as stronger of him as she tried to turn him human. The elders found out about the summoning of it, they stop it and mark her on her collarbone as one of their slaves. I'm telling you this is because the prophet told me that you will fall in love with the vampire lord sons. My time is now up good bye Sakura and remember you can do anything you want." said Asuma closing his eyes. _

_Three years has pass and Sakura found Kakashi as they trained day in and day out to prefect her fighting ability as well as her mothers was, Sakura found this hard and long, and it was very time consuming as well. _

_"Good Sakura." said Kakashi throwing some kunai's at her so she can catch them. _

_"Thanks." replied Sakura catching all of the kunai's and throwing them back at him. _

_"Kakashi, when am I going to learn how to fight if I'm marked as my mother did before she dead?" asked Sakura. _

_"You can't fight it, only if you have the willpower to overcome the passion in your heart but not at the beginning," replied Kakashi dodging all the kunai's. _

_Four years have passed and now we are in the graveyard with Sakura. _

As Neji bite the mark, Sakura screamed at the pain, he stop as the mark become a spin circle was it was done the second stage had come. Letting go of her Sakura faints and was carried by Neji to her home. As he puts her in the bed, he leans in and kisses her lips.

"You're mine." Replied Neji disappearing from her room.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter, TTFN Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Slayer

Chapter Five: Shower time

As Sakura wakes up, she looks around and sees that she is home in her bed. Thinking about it" _He couldn't bring me home, vampires aren't on allowed unless the vampire was invited in first, but he wasn't invited. Now I can't kill him, just great. Prefect not really. My life is going just like my mom's did when she got hers mark from the vampire she hated first then loved. Plus I'm going to destroy this mark before he can get to me." _AS Sakura got off the bed, but was stop by a voice.

"You know Sakura you think to much." Replied a voice in the corner.

Turning around fast to see, him standing they, smirking at her. "So now lets get you ready for school. As Neji walks closer to her, Sakura gets into her fighting stance but was stop when he said, " Don't fight me " As Neji came closer to Sakura, as he quickly grabs her around the waist as he pulls her to his chest.

"Sakura clap out of this." Said Neji.

"Huh." Looks at Neji" Let me go Vampire slug." Shouted Sakura trying to kick him.

"Good. Now let's get you in the shower, you smell and my girl can't smell. Now can she?" Asked Neji smirking at her as she struggled out of his arms.

Throwing her over his shoulder, he walks to the bathroom door, as he opens it, he using his nails to cut her pants, shirts. Leaving her in her panties and bra.

"Let me go. " shouted Sakura as he pulls her down, as she looks at him to see he is smirking at her. Looking confuse at that, she looks at the mirror to see that was in her panties and bra. Moving her arms up and down to cover herself, Neji quickly moves the two last piece of clothing on her.

"AAAH, you prevent." Shouted Sakura.

"You really shouldn't cover up so much, you're mine." Smirked Neji grabbing her arms and pulling them open to look at her body move.

"Hyuuga, stop this now." Shouted Sakura trying to pull out of his grasp around her wrists.

"No." said Neji has his bends down to her chest and starts to licking her breast. "Oh hey don't move your legs" as he continue licking and biting them, making Sakura moan in pleasure. Neji goes up to her lips and kiss her hard but not that hard, pushing her lips open as his tongue slid in tasting all her mouth; he pulls back and goes back to her breasts.

As Neji licking and rubs his hand against the nipples making them peck up hard. Moving his hand down as it rests at Sakura clit, Neji slowly rubs it as Sakura tries to close her legs." Spread them apart." Order Neji and as rubs fast and faster. But has she was going to cum, he stops and pulls away from her.

Walking over to the shower, he starts it and strips himself from his clothing and walks back to Sakura pulling her up and walking back to the shower, setting her down, Neji climbs in and kisses Sakura on the lips.

Moving his hand back down, Neji rubs really fast, as Sakura knees buckle into Neji body, Sakura fells on him, breathing heavy, as she was closing in to cum.

As Neji gives one move push, Sakura's juice cum all over his fingers. Supporting her with and arm, Neji brings his other hand to his mouth and lick off the cum. "Sakura wake up." Huskily Neji said.

"AAAAHHHHH, let's go" shouted Sakura looking at his body. Muscles, ADS, strong arms. Shaking out of the sexy thoughts, she starts to wiggle out of his arm that is still wrapped around her waist.

"Sakura stop unless you want my penis to go in you." Said Neji as Sakura stops and blushes at that thought.

"Please let go." Said Sakura looking into his white eyes.

As Neji slowly unwraps his arm around Sakura, she steps back a little and looking at the Curtin. "I'm done, you can finish first." Muttered Sakura trying to step out but was pulled back to Neji chest. "No Sakura you still need to shower your hair." Said Neji letting her go and as he step out.

Sakura looks at him and notices and mark on his back, reaching out to touch it, Neji grabs her hand and pulls her closer to his body, making sure she feel his penis against her clitoris. Making her moan a bit.

"Sakura don't touch that, unless you really don't won't to be a virgin anymore." Said Neji letting her as he gets dress and waits outside the bathroom for her to finish up.

Quickly washing her hair, Sakura steps out of the bathtub and gets a towel, drying herself off first, she wraps around her body. Walking out of the bathroom, to see that Neji was still there she speak up. " You do know that I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, and plus you aren't invited in my house, why are you in here the?" asked Sakura.

"I bite you, so your house realized me as you are mine. As for coming here, I wanted to see you and maybe get some cum, you really do have great cum." Said Neji at Sakura as she face went bright red. "No need to worried, my dear no one will know that, but you and me." Said Neji walking over to her again.

Sakura back up to the wall, and stared at Neji moving closer and closer to her. "Hyuuga stop this right now." Hissed Sakura.

"Why? I'm having so much fun with teasing you." Mocked Neji pulling her into his chest again, and sucking on her neck as his hands pulling her arms away from the towel.

Pulling Sakura away from the wall, Neji walks her over to her bed as she feet reach the bed, Neji gives and push, she fell on the bed. Climbing on top, Neji using one hand to playing with her clitoris and his other hand to play with her breasts.

"Neji, please stop." Moaned Sakura.

"Why Sakura, you look like you're having fun." Said Neji pushing one finger into her womanhood.

"We have school." Said Sakura trying not to moan.

"Fine." Replied Neji climbing off of Sakura, as she puts on new panties and a new bra with her red pants and tight tank top.

"You know I'm going to continue this after we are off from school." Replied Neji grabbing her arm and running down stairs to get her lunch and breakfast.

"Oh ya, I'm not yours, you haven't won me yet. I will find away to break this mark curse." Said Sakura after she was finish her breakfast and turning away from Neji.

"You can try all you want but in the end, I will get want I want and that is you." Said Neji walking out of her house with her following behind him.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Neji can stop Sakura from killing him and as mind control over Sakura now, as the other two will come in time. R&R Bye TTFN


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Slayer 

Chapter six: New student or new vampire

Recap

"Oh ya, I'm not yours, you haven't won me yet. I will find away to break this mark curse." Said Sakura after she was finish her breakfast and turning away from Neji.

"You can try all you want but in the end, I will get want I want and that is you." Said Neji walking out of her house with her following behind him.

On with the chapter

As they both walk to school, Sakura sense someone following them, she turns around to see dark and green demons with red eyes looking at her.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura as she takes out two daggers from her pack.

"Slayer, if we kill you then we be hero's to the demon race kings." Shot one demon licking his lips. "But if we do that then were would the fun be"

"Oh well, then I have my fun now." Replied Sakura as she starting at them and slashing at the first one but got hit by the last one that appeared behind her. Jumping up and back, she looks at them each and turns to run.

" Oh no you'll be coming with me." Replied a demon.

"Oy demons, get away from her now." Hissed Neji as he grabs a demon around head and breaks his neck.

As he grabs Sakura around the waist and walks off with her, smirking at the demons. "You asshole, let go me." Hissed Sakura.

"Now, now honey, don't use bad language." Replied Neji as they turned the corner away from the demons. "Now this is mine present for saving you." As he captures her lips with his, as his hands went under her top and skirt and started to massage and rub against her panties, and bra making her moan into his mouth. Sakura struggled against this intrusion for his hands.

"Sakura stop moving." Replied Neji as she stops, and moans back as his finger went under her panties and into her entrance, going in and out fast, making her cum faster, wetting her panties through, Neji stops and smirks while licking his fingers off from her cum.

"Sakura you really taste good." Replied Neji as he walks away from her.

"You bastard." Shouted Sakura as she looks at him again, growling at him. _"I need to_ _find away to stop him from doing that to me."_ She thought.

As Sakura walked back home to change her panties from Neji doing that, feeling fresh, she walks back out and runs to school before the bell can ring. Making it on time, she races into her classroom before the late bell rang.

"Sakura Haruno please come to the head office"

As she stands up again, Sakura walks to the door, as she opens it to see Neji smirking at her, as she passed him. Neji slams her ass making her turned around and punching him in the stomach, then she continued walking to the head office.

As she turns into the head office, Sakura sees that raven hair boy. "You!" shouted Sakura.

A/N- I know too short, no I mean very short. The next chapter should be out soon by next week so time or not? TTFN R&R Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire Slayer

A/N- Sorry it took so long with this chapter. Now here it is enjoy.

Chapter Seven: The Vampire Elders What!

Recap

As she turns into the head office, Sakura sees that raven hair boy. "You!" shouted Sakura.

…………..

"Miss Haruno!" yelled Tsunade. " Please don't shout"

"Hai Mrs. Tsuande." Replied Sakura still looking at Sasuke.

"Good Please take Mr. Uchiha to class room 11B." replied Tsunade walking into her office after she said the information to Sakura.

"Come on." Replied Sakura growling at him as well as walking out of the office.

Sasuke soon followed her out of the office and down the hallways to class, soon he was suddenly grabbed by his arm he got yanked into the boys bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" hissed/asked Sakura at Sasuke was she hold him against the hall.

"Like I'll tell you my cherry." Replied Sasuke pushing into her arms.

He was suddenly slammed into the wall again by Sakura as she said" I'm not your cherry asshole." Replied Sakura punched him in his stomach and walks out of the bathroom.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he holds his stomach as her punch hurt very much.

A few moments later, he walks out to see Sakura waiting against the lockers with her foot on them.

"Took you long enough." Said Sakura standing up from the lockers.

"Well I would have come out sooner but my cherry hit me hard, thou I wonder what she's like in bed." Smirked Sasuke at Sakura who was blushing first then gone to embarrassed to rage.

"That's it you are dead." Hissed Sakura as she charged at Sasuke as she punches and kicks using condos of its on him.

As the fight went on, no one notices a person coming from a hallway to use the bathroom, peeking at the fight, he thinks want is going on, his friend is fighting very good as if she had done this a hundred times in her life. Thou he did notice the guy with raven hair was matching hers moves with his own moves, as she hits him more times then he did with her.

Sasuke kicked her back into the lockers as he quickly grabs her hands and places them above her head and his legs between hers as she tried to kick him. As she struggled against him, she tried to break her hands free from his grasp. But he was strong as he tightens his grip on her hands.

"Let me go." Hissed Sakura still struggling against him.

As she moved around his little friend was peeking up with excitement for her movement and much more activities, unaware that she was doing to him, Sasuke suddenly moans in pleasure. As she stops to look at him, he smirked at her.

"Listen to me my cherry. You will mine at the end of this all. All I have to do is to kill Neji. But until then keep your innocent from him longer so I can take it away from you." Replied Sasuke.

"I would if I could. Why you ask? Is because I'm under his command I can't fight him any more thanks to you for helping him." Hissed Sakura slamming her head against his as he lets go. " We need to get to class now." Sakura said firmly as she walks away from him leaving Sasuke behind her.

As she walks down the hall Sakura stops to look at him. " Well you coming or not?" asked Sakura snapping at him.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke as he started to jog up to her as they walked down the hallways to their classes.

As the person walks out it was her friend Shikamaru. " So she a vampire slayer. Okay what is the whole command thing about against that guy named Neji unless he a vampire too. This is really getting very interesting. I got to tell her about the vampire elders then." He thought as he went to do his business in the bathroom.

As Sakura leaves Sasuke at his class, she goes to the library to talk with Kakashi.

"Kakashi." Said Sakura walking into the library.

"Yes, Sakura." Said Kakashi as he looks up from his porn book.

"A new vampire is in the school and in my class with Neji. And they know each other too. Can my life get any more screwed?" asked Sakura.

"Actually it can Sakura." Said Shikamaru walking in with his weapons at hand.

"Shika????????????????????????" asked Sakura.

"Yes I'm a vampire hunter one of the last ones that are alive." He said.

"Okay I need to sleep now." Replied Sakura.

"No Sakura." Replied Kakashi.

"Fine. So Shikamaru you are a vampire hunter why don't I see you at night?" asked Sakura.

"Cause you are the slayer the vampires are either killed or in hiding from you. As the vampires in the school are vampire lords." Replied Shikamaru.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Okay you have been bit by Neji right?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes." Said Sakura.

"Well the only way to go to the vampire elders to get it off." He replied at her.

"Vampire elders?????"

A/N- I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up by the next three weeks from today. As I have college projects to write now. Have fun reading all my stories. TTFN Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire Slayer

A/N- I know too long. I actually really forgot about this story's idea. Sad wasn't it. But I'm here now and I'm going to finish it. Bye and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Eight: The Elder Vampires

Sakura stared at Shikamaru face, and started to think about the elder vampires. When Kakashi went into his text books looking for a book about the elder vampires with the help of Ino and Hinata. He found it as he looked through it and continued to read hours passed, Shikamaru stared at the ceiling as he turned and look at Sakura as she played with a kunai in her hand.

"Got it, Sakura you need to go to the elder vampires and get the mark removed before Neji takes your purity away from you. " Kakashi replied.

"Thank god, but where are the elder vampires?" Sakura asked as she looked up at Kakashi face.

"It's in Rome." Shikamaru replied.

When the whole group looked at him, with shocked written across their faces. "Shikamaru how do you know that?" Hinata asked as she walks over to him.

"That is a secret for now. Sakura needs to get going now." Shikamaru replied as he gets up from his place and walks to the door. "Well come on I can get you here but you are on your own after that."

"Yes thanks Shika," Sakura replied as she stood up as quickly walks over to the door with Shikamaru. "Bye guys hold down the fort,"

Sakura followed Shikamaru out of the library and down the halls of the school, until he came across a mark room, Shikamaru stopped at it. Turning around, he looks at Sakura.

"Okay this room is the portal to get to the elder vampire's but be careful, they won't like you and don't tell them that you are the slayer," Shikamaru replied.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"This room is the portal, but I know this because I'm a hunter of the night, I found this last year, go now I think Neji or Sasuke is coming. The portal will only let one person in at a time and only one until you come back," He replied as he pushes Sakura in the portal transporting her to the elder vampires.

Shikamaru knew that no one was coming, but he did tell Sakura, so she can be moving, next was hunting tonight. "What a drag," He said as she walked away from the door with the portal in it. Back to the library, he looks around to see Ino looking in an old book, from what it looks like. Walking over to her, he seats down next to her.

"So how do you know about the Slayer?" Shikamaru asked.

"Long story, but since you are here, I will tell you," Ino replied as she placed her book down with the book mark in its place where she left off.

"_I meet Sakura about over two years ago, when I was walking home after dark, I had ever truly believed in monsters or vampires until one tired to kill me. It wasn't until I saw Sakura the pink devil, I overhead one vampire called her that, fighting against the vampire. She saved my life and now I help her by going though all the books."_ Ino recalled to him her memory.

"What about Hinata?" He asked.

"Same but different, you need to ask her," Ino replied as she picks up her book again and starts to read again.

...

Sakura appeared in front of six elder vampires, all looking at her. "Slayer what?"

"How?" Sakura asked.

'We know all," One said in a female voice.

"Okay, then I have been bitten by Neji Hyuuga," Sakura replied. "Can you remove it?"

"Why should we remove it?" One mad at her." You can jus...

"Emmett," a voice said in a mysterious way." She is the true Savior and destroyer of us, the vampire race. We know that she has killed vampires that are not in the order of things, the ones that went rouge on us."

Sakura looked around to found the voice, until she looks behind her to see an old middle age women with a veil over her eyes.

"Seer you can't be so." Emmett called out.

As the rest muttered out to themselves. "Yes Emmett she is the one, don't disagrees with me." The seer snarled at him.

"So should we, remove the mark?" a female asked the seer.

The Seer went over to Sakura and look over her, and smiled at her," Yes we should remove it?"

"Thanks Seer," Sakura replied.

"Don't thank you yet Slayer, you have to kill some rouge vampires for us, One is Gaara is a vampire/demon, Temari a vampire that has kidnapped or will kidnap your friend named Ino."

"What when?" Sakura asked feeling very mad at the vampire.

"Since you came here, the time in your town is in a different time setting. Therefore, when you came it was just after school, now it has been about a week or so. "Seer said.

Sakura grabbed her face and shook her head and muttered" Why can't my life be easier."

"Well your life isn't going to get easier but much worse," Seer replied.

"Great," Sakura dulled replied to the Seer," Okay, so kill a vampire/demon named Gaara and vampire female named Temari, is that all,"

"No, Kiba and Sasuke too, I see them planning something against the elders and it need to be stop," Seer uttered to her.

"Okay." Sakura urged out to the Seer.

"I can send you to the area you are going to be needed. Also Neji might be there too, don't kill him," Seer wailed out to her.

Sakura nodded her head at the Seer, when she felt herself being pulled into space and time. A few moments later, Sakura was in a field of nightshade flowers. Taking a looked around, she sees some trees to the far right side. To the left side is a water pond with fish in it swimming.

Sakura raced over to the trees, looking once again to see anymore that could kill her or try to kill her. Breathing in and out, Sakura heard voices out in the opening coming her way, as she looks to see four vampires laughing about what kill they just had, from Sakura heard form where she was. Jumping up to the trees when they got closer to her location. She just watched them go by her tree.

When all pass, Sakura jumped down and attack them, turning two into dust and dodge the other two before kicking on to the stomach making the vampire fly into s few trees. While she took on the second last one that pulled out a kunai as was attacking her with it.

"Is that all you got?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face, as she front flip into the air, and land behind the vampire, she grabbed his neck and with twisted she snapped it like a twig, watching as he turned to dust.

Sakura then quickly look over to the last vampire to see he was gone, but doing a quick look around her, she could tell if he was truly gone or just hidden from her. So signing, Sakura just stood here and walked away from the trees as to the last vampire couldn't use the trees to attack under cover.

Sakura looked around once again, in all directions and hope that she was making the right decision to work right now for the vampire elders. With the problem with Neji and all, she didn't want to end up like her mother at all.

Sakura once again heard sounds from two directions for the vast field around her, the vampire had called reinforcements, swearing under her breath, and Sakura raced forwards and back into the trees for some cover when she felt something going up her leg.

Looking down, Sakura sees it was sand crawling up her leg, holding her in one place. Looking around, she saw a male looking at her from the right side of the trees with one hand out. She thought "_He must be controlling the sand" _

"So I see," He said a deep tone voice.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Slayer," was all he said as he summons more sand to bring her over towards him.

Sakura struggled against the sand, as she was on face to face with this creature, while she looked over him.

…Shikamaru…

"So Hinata how do you know about the slayer?" He asked her while she cleaned the weapons that Sakura used to kill with.

"Oh that, it was about five years now, I was ten when I was attack by a group of them." Hinata said before going into the whole story. " _I was at school, when I was kidnapped by them, as they were going to kill me, when I heard someone break through the school's glass windows, the vampires got scared and races towards the door, when it blasted open. All I saw was a hoodie person with odd looking weapons, starting to kill them one by one, until the last one grabs me. I heard the words from his mouth" Come any closer and I will kill this girl" _

"_She stop, and waited until the vampire said something else when he did" good, now get on the ground and places hands over your head" I look as the person did this and wonder how was the person? Suddenly the vampire threw me at the window, making I go throw it." _

_I thought was a goner, when the girl jumped after me and hugged my body close to it's, I could tell it was a female holding me. She broke my fall with her body." _

"That was it; I took her to the hospital and found out that she had eight broken bones from that fall. Sakura saved my life that day, since then I was with her," Hinata replied.

While Shikamaru and Ino look at Hinata and smiled. Ino never knew the story when Hinata with Sakura, and she never ask, now this was very different then hers. Sakura saved both of them in different ways.

Shikamaru nodded his head at her, and thought" _Sakura you better come back soon your friends need you" -_

A/N- Okay all done now. Now the next chapter hopefully will be done soon. Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire Slayer

A/N- Here I'm with chapter nine, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. See ya

Chapter Nine: Death to Traitors

Sakura struggled against the sand that held her up close to the person with brilliant bright red hair with black lines around his eyes.

"Slayer, so delicate to eat or not to eat," His voice was infection with hidden terror.

Giving Sakura creeps on what this male could or would do to her, she looked around a bit but all she saw was water to the right and trees to the left.

"Lord Gaara- sama," One vampire replied as the vampires got on the field and was waiting for orders from him.

"_So this is Gaara the vampire/demon, just fucking great," Sakura thought within her mind. _

"You are to go back to the castle and prepare for the attacks," Gaara ordered loudly so all the vampires could hear him.

They all raced away from him, as they went to prepare for the attack.

******************Meanwhile**********************

The group was still in the library with some weapons just in case when Neji and/or Sasuke showed up, after waiting for it seemed forever, the doors slammed opened and in came Neji looking very pissed off.

"Where is Sakura?" Neji deeply asked as he stood in front of the blond girl named Ino.

"I'm not telling you, vampire scum," Ino tautly said at him.

Neji smirked at her, reaching out to her neck, he grabbed her strongly choking air out of her. "Now let me where she is or this one die's"

Ino felt her life slipping from her body, as her eyes begin to closed shut on her making her leave this world, suddenly a thought came into her mind she wasn't ready to die or go to into the next realm of humans.

"Kakashi… don't… tell…him…" Ino breathe painfully at him while she was his mouth open.

"Foolish," Neji replied, as has his hand tighten around her neck, while he continued to look at the rest of them.

"Neji stop it," Hinata ordered.

"Hinata-sama, you can order me around at all, but I can with you. This girl's life for information where my mate Sakura is," Neji ordered her.

Hinata looked onto this situation with teary eyes, she had to hurry soon or Ino would die. Her mind was made up while Kakashi looked on feeling helpless.

"Ino," He muttered as, he then looked over at Hinata and then to Shikamaru to see that he was gone. Twisting his head to see where Shikamaru had only to see him right behind Neji with a kunai within his hand.

"Let her go now Hyuuga," Shikamaru demanded as he pointed the kunai into Neji's back, making him still.

"So Nara you must be a vampire hunter," Neji replied then look go of Ino around her neck, making her body fall onto the ground not moving.

"Ino!" Hinata cried as she moved a bit.

"No, Hinata," Shikamaru said, "He might grab you next,"

Shikamaru took Hyuuga by his arm and moved him away from Ino before Hinata and Kakashi went to Ino.

"Hyuuga, questioned then I will tell you where Sakura is," Shikamaru replied.

Neji heard Nara saying this and nodded his head to him.

"Why do you bite Sakura?" Shikamaru questioned him.

"When I first meet her, my cold heart warmed around her," Neji answered truthfully at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru heard him speak the true and looked at the rest and smiled" Sakura went to the vampire Elders to get the mark removed, next time try a different approach," Shikamaru stated to the vampire.

*************************Sakura******************************

Sakura struggled against the sand that held her down, she looked at Gaara to see he was looking at her with an insanely grin on his face.

"Better wipe off the grin, before I do it," Sakura hissed at him.

"How are you going to do that, my sand got you," Gaara stated at her.

"Don't be so sure," Sakura quickly said as she broke out of the sands hold and jumped back away from him.

Dodging sand from him, Sakura quickly mad a plan to kill him, she taunted him into getting mad quickly, but calling him names.

"Come and get me," Sakura singed alone then raced towards the river, with Gaara right behind her with a rage look on his face, he was catching up until she stop and crunch down and waited for him to jumped at her.

When he did, Sakura used her strength to threw him into the water making him and his sand all wert and heavy to even control. Taking him by his neck, she twisted until a snap was heard from him.

"Good one down three more to do," Sakura replied as she breathe in and out, then she stood up and walked around until she was bathe in light, she disappeared.

Soon once again, she stood in front of the Elders Vampires that had smiles on their face.

"Okay, Gaara is dead now, Next please and hurry I would like this mark off soon," Sakura stated at them.

"See respect slayer," One elder said in rage.

"No," Sakura replied uninterested voice.

"The next one to kill is Kiba, now I can see him killing his head of his clan, to gain control; Sasuke Uchiha is helping him too. So kill them both, you may have done well against one enemy but two you will need some weapons, am I right?" The seer asked.

"Yes, Sasuke is strong enemy, Kiba as his vampire dog pet to help, so I will need a few weapons to kill them all," Sakura uttered as she looked at the seer and the to the Elder Vampires.

The seer waved her hand to the door; it opened up to see two vampires with some weapons within their arms.

Sakura went up to them, and looked at the weapons; she smirked at them and nodded her head. Sakura took the package of kunai's and shrunken's strapping them to her right leg, then she took the sword and the katana after she placed them under her belt and then took the last weapon that was a small axe with red and silver on it. Once she had it in her gasp, she felt the power of it and she smirked once more.

She turned and looked at the Elders Vampires once more and nodded her head at the Seer, soon Sakura felt the same light making her disappeared from sight, and to a very large grounds with white halls all around.

…Ino and the group…

After Hyuuga Neji left the room, left the group alone for the rest of the night to seemed.

Hinata looked at Ino's neck to see large hand print with redness slowly turning into a bruise. Hinata went to get some bandages and went to work on her neck.

"Ino, speak for me," Hinata replied.

"W...a...te…r." Ino murmured out as it was hard to talk.

Shikamaru got Ino a glass of water and help her shallow some water, "Ino you okay?"

Ino gave him a look saying: Doesn't it look like I'm okay" Then she pointed to her neck with the already formed bruise.

"Troublesome girl," Shikamaru replied as he helped her up and took a look over her neck. " It's going to be sore over the next couple of days, don't use your voice much it will strain it more and it will not heal properly,"

"Well, Shikamaru you know a lot of healing remedies," Hinata replied as she smiled at him.

Shikamaru nodded his head at her, and then looked at the time; it was now going to be dark within twenty minutes. "Great now I have to hunter now,"

Ino pulled on his sleeve to stop him. Pointing to Kakashi to get something for her to write on, he quickly got her a large pad and a pen to write with.

Ino quickly wrote down, "I'm come with you,"

"No Ino, you go home and rest," Shikamaru replied.

Ino shook her head at him, and started to get three kunai's from the wall behind the cage.

"Ino, please just go home and rest," Shikamaru stated at her. She shook her head again and wrote"Never," then she wrote" Please can I come?"

Shikamaru signed at her, and then nodded his head, she smiled at him and gives him a hug then she hooked her arm around his. Walking over to the door, she waved by to Kakashi and Hinata.

…..Ino and Shikamaru…

Shikamaru threw to kunai at the vampire as he turned into dust, he signed out" Troublesome"

Then he looked at Ino who was writing something down, she turned it to him," Life suck always,"

"That's true, but something's are great that come into life," Shikamaru replied.

Ino just smiled at him and nodded her head, then pointed back him once again. He signed and turned around to see a female vampire wearing the sluttiest clothes he was never seen winking at him.

Shikamaru just glared at her, then heard the vampire say" Handsome let get it on,"

"No," Shikamaru hissed out at her, and then took out his katana.

"Ooh, ow feisty, just the way I like them," She said, then started too walked to him.

"L...ea…ve hi..m a…lon..e va..mp…ire sl..ut," Ino mannered out from her sore neck.

"No bitch, now leave," She snarled at Ino.

Ino glared back and shook her head once more at the vampire.

"Ino, run," Shikamaru said as he jumped in front of her. "Please just listen to me,"

The vampire female snapped her finger, and two guards came into the scene.

"She's not going away where," She stated at them both.

…..Sakura….

Sakura looked around fast to the right then to the left, down and up, front to back to see no one was here around her. She signed at it, then she quickly made her way to the halls side, looking around all the time. She continued to move against the walls and still looking around for any kind of enemies.

"Where are they?" Sakura whispered under her breathe. Racing on the outside of the large grounds, she then creep into the house hold, to hear some voices coming from the main wall.

When she got closer to the room, she could actually make out what was been said, "Kiba stop, why?"

"Its all about the clan but the Elders Vampires want us to stop blooding humans for animal blood, and you agreed," A deep male's voice echoed into the room and outside where Sakura was.

"Yes, that's what their said and we agreed to it," A softer male's said out; Sakura could tell it was weak but the sound; he must have hurt the male in questioned.

Soon her thoughts were stopped by a loud bark at the door, "Akamaru what is it?" she heard a deep male's voice asked.

"Sasuke someone's at the door, check it out," The deep male's voice uttered at him.

"Hn," Was heard in the room and to Sakura, who back away from the door and jumping to the upper part of the house.

Sakura waited until she heard the door opened and closed, she heard Sasuke walking around; she also knew he would found her soon very soon.

"Well, hello my blossom," Sakura heard him say as she jumped off the top and onto the ground.

"Hello bastard, how are you? Asshole," Sakura sweetly replied at him with an evilly smile on her face.

"You really think you can take me on?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I don't think, I know I can," Sakura replied, then took out her axe. "Ready asshole,"

"Hn,"

Both charged at each other, Sakura swung her axe at him, making him back up knowing it would kill him if he got hit by it. They did this dance for ten minutes until Kiba came out.

"What's taking you so long?" Kiba asked. "Well hello babe"

Sakura just rolled her eyes at him but continued to attack Sasuke making him move back and back into the wall. Sensing Kiba behind her ready to stick, she quickly turned and slashed into his body, making him turn into dust.

A/N- I hoped you like this chapter. Next one should and hopefully will be done soon. Only seven chapters left to go now. Until next time, bye


	10. Chapter 10

Vampire Slayer

A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long wait too. Bye

Chapter Ten: Death to Traitors Again

Sakura breath in and out as she smirks at the dust of Kiba then quickly turns to see Sasuke in rage.

"Poor vampy," Sakura taunted him as she took out her sword and races at him.

Sasuke jumped into the air and came down with a kick to her; Sakura grabbed his leg while she grins at him and tries to stab him. Sasuke however was fast and quickly got away from her, making her miss him by inches.

"Is that all you got?" Sasuke asked as he grins at her. Then he charges fast at Sakura making her jump back while he watch her pulling some kunai's she threw them at Sasuke.

He back flips as he dodge them, he lands, and smirks at her then charged again. Sakura cursed at this, he was much stronger, but she would still kill him.

…..Ino and Shikamaru….

Shikamaru looks at all the vampires here, three all together as he only had two kunai's left, he could kill two then what with the last one. He analyzed the vampires around him. Then girl was far stronger then the next two, while the two behind them had scars on their bodies from a weapon when they were alive. The one on the left had an axe within his hands while the right one had nothing.

Then he felt Ino shiver in fright, as he signed this would be a bit harder as he would need to protect her as well, if she only listened to him and ran away from here. She would have been safe.

….Hinata and Kakashi…..

"Kakashi, Sakura has been gone for a long time now," Hinata replied as she placed some books anyway.

"Hai, I know but Sakura will come back to us." Kakashi said as he read his porn books.

Hinata sighs at this as she looks out the windows to see it was dark outside then packs up her bag with her school work.

"Kakashi, we should get going home now." Hinata told him.

Kakashi nods his head at her, and gets up from his chair. "Hinata I'll take you home."

…..Sakura and Sasuke….

Sasuke jumped back with a hand spring with a flip, then he charged at Sakura sometime early in the fight her sword was taken out from her hands, he slammed his fist into her shoulder, making a sound come from it. Sakura staggered back and bit but then swung a roundhouse punch as it hit him hard making him moved back. This kept up for a bit until Sasuke appeared behind Sakura's back kicking her hard making her fall to the ground. He placed his body on hers. Holding her tightly as he pulled her head up.

"You killed Kiba, I don't care now, and you are dead."Sasuke told her then sunken his teeth into her neck hard. Sakura screamed in agony as she struggled away from him, as she felt her alive energy begin drained away from her, until she used the last of her strength, she grabbed her kunai within her top and threw it up high with Sasuke noticing , but didn't move away from her.

The kunai fell with gravity when Sakura hoped it would kill Sasuke. She felt pain no more, as she looked at the side to see her kunai sticking in Sasuke's back. She slowly lifted herself up and moved around to get her sword with Sasuke being distracted. She lifted the sword over her head and swiftly turned it over and cut his head off making him dust.

Sakura slowly placed her hand on her neck and started to walked away when she head sounds of footsteps coming from the house. Sakura smirked at bit but also looked behind her to see Kiba's family looking at her.

Sakura hatred the many stares of vampires looking at her, so she slowly went to the side to jump over the high fence but was stopped by three vampires in front of her. Sakura looked at them. "I just want to get out of here."

"You killed Kiba, why?" One asked somewhere behind her.

"The Elder's asked me too." Sakura answered them.

Whispers were heard around her as she made a moved again towards the fence when the three stopped her again.

"This is getting old now. Either you mover or I can kill to move. Your choice."Sakura questioned them.

"Kill her." One said behind her. She sighed at this again and swing's her sword in front of her while her hand was holding her bloody neck. She hissed out a bit, as she slashes out at three of them killing them she jumped up as she swing her sword backwards killed the one behind her. Breathing hard, Sakura jumped down and took off towards the woods with them still following her.

Sakura cursed under her breath more, as she raced in the woods. Sometime during the run, she lost the vampire mob that followed her. She sighed at this and looked to see some water; she made her way to it. She gently cupped her hands into the water it was cold. Sakura pulled her hands up while some water fell from them leaving some within her hands still as she took small slips of water. She took a few more slips of water, and then looked at the wound on her neck to see it had dried up blood covering the small holes on her pale skin.

….Hinata and Kakashi…

"Thanks Kakashi." Hinata told him as she went up her walk way and into her house.

Kakashi drove off toward his home, within ten minutes he opened the door and walked into his home.

…Shikamaru and Ino…

Shikamaru kept his eyes on all three then the two behind him attacked. He threw the kunai's at them as they turned into dust leaving the girl with short golden blond hair, he turned to see she was not where she was the last time he saw her.

Whimpered sounds where behind when Shikamaru turned to see Ino begin held by her with a kunai to her throat. He knew with one move towards them Ino will be killed.

"So honey, its go have some fun." She said.

Shikamaru looked at her with his eyebrow rising up. That was until he saw Sakura appearing behind her with a sword.

Sakura looked around to see Shikamaru looking at a vampire that had Ino within her gasps. She smiled at the back as she swing her sword at cutting off her head off.

"Ino!' Sakura yelled. "You okay?"

Ino hugged Sakura and nodded her head at her when Shikamaru was walking up to them.

"Sakura you okay?" Shikamaru asked as he saw blood on her neck.

"Sasuke Uchiha biter me to kill me." Sakura replied. Then she threw her sword in the dark.

Nothing…no sound.

"A demon." Sakura hissed as she saw a large demon with blue skin walking into the light. He held her sword, he snarled at them and with a snap the sword laid in two on the ground broken.

'Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"Hai.' He replied.

"Get Ino out of here now." Sakura told him as she stood up and charged at the demon.

Sakura jumped back with a hand spring with a front flip, she slammed his fist into the demon's shoulder, making a sound come from it. Sakura staggered back and bit but then swung a roundhouse punch as it hit him hard.

"The slayer." The demon said then he raised his hand as he swung at her. Sakura dodge it but didn't see the second hand coming at her until she went flying into the air. She landed hard; she heard something snap in her body as she turned over to cough by blood. Lots of blood, as she looked to see the demon going to kick her. She tried to bring her hands up fast then she felt pain and more snap's in her rib cage.

Coughing up blood and saliva, she swung her leg under the demon fast making him fall down. She looked up to see Shikamaru with her broken hilt and top piece to her sword. He drove it into his skull, thus killing him.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter eleven should be done soon too. See ya bye


	11. Chapter 11

Vampire Slayer

A/N- Here chapter eleven for you all. Enjoy it.

Chapter Eleven: The mark removed

"Sakura," Ino whispered as he throat hurts while she went to Sakura's side ripping her shirt to clean her face from the blood.

"Ino," Sakura replied as she smiled at her friend, then she cough up more blood.

Shikamaru walked over and as he looked at Sakura, and then to Ino. "Sakura, we need to get you to the hospital now." Shikamaru told her.

'Shikamaru, take Ino home for me, Ino I will see you sometime tomorrow." Sakura told them as she moved her hand to help her get up.

Then she disappeared back to the elders, while Ino smiled and Shikamaru smirk at her words." Ino, let go." Shikamaru told her.

Ino nodded her head and stood up and walked with Shikamaru towards her home.

…Sakura….

Sakura appeared in the room with the elder vampires were as they look at her. The seer walked up to her and chanted under her breath as the chant healed Sakura.

Sakura stood up and looked at each elder vampire as she waited for them to speak. "Slayer, you have saved us lots of trouble. "

Sakura nodded her head at them and waited again

"Since you have completed your mission, we will remove the mark on your neck."

"No!" a female voice was heard within the room. Sakura looked around the room to see a woman flying into the room. The woman had long flowing pink hair with brown eyes. Sakura gasped at this, she knew how the woman was, and she was her mother.

'Mother?" Sakura asked unsure about it.

"Hai, Sakura, my dear daughter." Sakura mother replied.

"Mother, why are you here?" Sakura asked her mother's ghost.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you." She told her.

Sakura shook her head at her mother. "Please mother, go on."

"It was about a year before I die. I fell in love with a vampire at first sight."

"Mother! How could?" Sakura hissed at her mother's ghost.

She smiled at her daughter" Sakura you can't stop feelings. Anyway back to my story, He also fell in love with me. I tried to kill him but he bitten me. Just like Neji did you. Hai, I know about Neji, it was his father I fell in love with."

Sakura had a shocked look across her face as she looked at her mother.

"Sakura, its okay to love Neji and the mark he gave you." She told her daughter.

"Mother, I can't believe you just said that. I hate this mark and I hate him. I have no feelings of love towards him, I only feel hate. I can't believe you said that." Sakura ranted over at her mother.

"Sakura stop, I love my mark." She told her daughter.

"It controls me, mother. I hate being controlled by people. It's a curse that I hate and I will get it removed at once." Sakura said to her mother's ghost.

"Sakura, you love him, why the mark is will only work if you love him like he loves you. Goodbye my daughter." She replied as she disappears from the room.

Sakura looked at the spot and wondered what that was all about, she hated Neji… right. Then she turned to the elder vampires.

"Slayer do you still want the mark to be removed?" one elder asked her.

"Hai, I do," Sakura told them as they chanted under their breaths as she felt a tingle on her neck, as she somehow knew it was going away.

The doors slammed opened as Sakura looked to see Neji running into the room then shouts out" NO!"

"Hyuuga, we have business with you now. Slayer it has been done, you may go now." They told her then she disappeared from sight.

….Neji…

"Neji Hyuuga, you have to be punishing for using the mark." On elder told him.

Neji just stood there taking their words. "If you love the slayer, then court her the right way."

"If you do this again, we will kill you." Another elder told him. Neji was punished with ten slashes with a whip. He never said anything about this as he took his punishment without a word.

…..Normal…

Sakura appeared in her house and smiled in the mirror as she took a shower and then got into bed. A week went by for Sakura as she hunted vampires and demons at night killing them not realizing that she had a vampire stalker now.

Even since Neji came back, he back off from Sakura, making her feel alone and she didn't understand why at all. She now knew what her mother said was true. She loves him, as she went home alone again.

As for Neji, he didn't go to school at all, he couldn't be around her. Neji knew he would need a plan to court her.

'Master Neji, the school called again." His butler told him.

'Jin, I will go tomorrow." Neji told him as he went into his room.

…Somewhere else….

"So she got the mark removed?" a male asked.

"Hai, she did. I just hope she realized what she did." The female told him.

"Hai, me too. He will come after them both. I only hope they are ready for him." He said. As he sees the woman he loves softly crying and nodding her head.

…Somewhere else again…..

Sirens went off around the palace, as the guards went to see what was going now, not even realizing someone was behind them. The figure took out two stakes and stabbed the two guards into dust.

The figure turned around as the red lights indicted that the figure was a tall lean male with long black hair, red eyes narrowing in the red lights his face had two lines on his right and left side. He raced into the hallways, as he looked around killing all the guards with as swift movement.

He smirked at this and jumped into the boat at the end; he looked back and shook his head. Then he turned and drove away from this place.

Only one guard moved away from the side, breathing in and out. Then he took off and immediate called the elders.

"Kane," he called out.

"What?"

"Sir, they has been a jailbreak."

"What! How did that happened?"

"Sorry sir, that I don't know, but it was Itachi Uchiha that killed the rest of the guards and has took the boat to the main land.'

"Oh no. I tell the rest."

"Hai." Then he got off the phone and took a moment to catch his breath and turned off the red lights.

…The elders…..

'Elders, we have a problem" Kane told them.

"Hai, what is it?"

'Itachi Uchiha has just escaped from the prison." Kane said to them all.

Gasps were within the room. Then silence was coming on.

A/N- Oh no, Itachi has come in now. I wondered why he was in jail in the first place. Find out next time on vampire slayer chapter twelve. Bye

**A Neji/Sakura Fanfiction Challenge **

This is for anymore older then sixteen years of age.

The line or rules are as followed.

Rating: M – Sexual situations, Torture, swear wordsGenre: Romance and your pickOver 1000 words if each chapterPrologue and a epilogue will need to be includePairings- Neji/Sakura—The rest are your pickCharacters are this story- all the rookie nine including Sasuke, Tenten and Lee, some older jounin and Chunin. Any type of OC will be allowed too.Kidnapped has to be withinChapters maximum of 40 chapters but no less then fourteen chaptersNon-con[Rape] needs to be implied or done.[Meaning words or thoughts or dreams]

10. Sakura needs to have a crush on Neji since the Kazekage arc in shippudden.

11. Can be any kind of plot line but it needs to have all above.

12. Sequels are allowed too. Same with parts to the story. Like part 1, part 2 and so on.

I wish you all the luck. Just email me if you are up of the challenge.

Or this one

**Neji/Sakura Challenge Number 2 **

This is for anymore older then sixteen years of age.

The line or rules are as followed.

Rating: M – Sexual situations, Torture, swear wordsGenre: Romance and your pickOver 1500 words if each chapterPrologue and a epilogue can be includePairings- Neji/Sakura—Naruto/Hinata-Tenten/Lee-The rest are your pickCharacters are this story- all the rookie nine, Tenten and Lee, some older jounin and Chunin. Any type of OC will be allowed too.Sakura has a mission to save the Hyuuga family by marrying to Neji.The mission can be any kind of problem that has to be a disease or an illness of some sort or what you think of.Chapter's minimum to 30.

10. Children have to be included in the story, Naruto/Hinata- four and she on her 5th one. Lee/Tenten has one.

I wish you all the luck. Just email me if you are up of the challenge.

**Sasuke/Sakura challenge number 1 **

This is for anymore older then sixteen years of age.

The line or rules are as followed.

Rating: M – Sexual situations, Torture, swear wordsGenre: Romance and your pickOver 2000 words if each chapterPrologue and a epilogue can be includeCharacters are this story- all the rookie nine, Tenten and Lee, some older jounin and Chunin. Any type of OC will be allowed too.Sakura/Sasuke is the main paring. Your pick on what else is within the story.Chapter's minimum to 30 no more less than 15, there is no maximum limit to the chapters.Non Mass or not – either wayKidnapped is needed within the story either with Sakura or the children

10. Hinata is married to whoever you pick. She has 4 children. Your pick on the genders.

11. Tenten is married with one child.

12. Ino has 3 children and is not married.

13. Sakura is married to Sasuke and has 6 children. Sets of twins need to be within them.

I wish you all the luck. Just email me if you are up of the challenge.


	12. Chapter 12

Vampire Slayer

A/N- Here is chapter twelve, I hope you will enjoy it. Five more left now.

Chapter Twelve: Revenge is sweet

He smelled the air around him even thou he couldn't. He smirked as he came up to a small town near the shorelines. He was hungry so very hungry. He could smell the pumping of the blood in the veins of his victims. While he race into the town he smirk as he sees two whores walking over to him. He was going to have fun tonight.

He let them led him into a hotel for the night, he smirk some more while the whore on the right started to kiss his neck, while the one on the left opened the door. Itachi walked into the room and whispered something into the females ears, making them giggle at him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at them. He saw them walking away from him towards the bed, when he chanted out a small sound barrier around the room. Itachi move towards them licking his lips at the thought of fresh blood and only blood. He wasn't interested in what the whores could do to him. He only wanted was they blood.

Itachi begin to lick on neck as he slowly touch the second one as they moved towards the bed, Itachi push one on the bed while he stopped licking the whore, her blood was pumping harder now, he pushed her down as he placed himself on both of them moving up and down feeling them, as the moaned and groaned into his ears. Then he placed his mouth on one whore's neck and quickly bites into it, making her scream in pain while he held onto the other one struggling to get up. Itachi drink his fill with the first one, he looked at the second one to see fear within her eyes as she struggled some more, screamed too, he just smirked at her, as he bite into her draining her of her blood. Their blood was junk food and not very filling.

He let go of the whores as he smelled their death was near, he placed his hands on one neck and with a quick turn he broke her neck, he did the same thing to the second one. Soon both were dead but Itachi was still hungry after ten years in prison with no blood at all, would make any vampire very hungry. Now he locked the room and placed the don't disturbed sign on the door, as he walked away from the room and back down to the office.

He needed to keep a small profile for now, as he saw the male that help them. He walked up and smirked at him as he asked him where the closet food was was, and then he eased his memory about him. Itachi raced towards the place to see a park with young children, what he loved the most was children's blood. So rich and thick with flavours that went down his throat. He knew he wanted one of them but he still wanted to keep under cover.

He moved onwards as he saw a young female teen walking down the street, he slip into the alleyways, as she passed her quickly grabbed her by her mouth quieting her by any sounds. As he bitten into her neck slender neck and suck her blood, at first she struggled but in the end she was killed. Itachi stayed within the alleyway and pulled female after the other as he drink his fill each and every time. When he was done he was killed twelve victims all in one day. Now he was full as he raced out of town before they found the dead bodies and all. He moved from one town to the forth town on the map. Itachi was now planning his revenge of the two that took him to jail. The slayer and a traitor to their kind, he only had to find them and start to his plan.

Itachi moved onto towns and cities when he found out the slayer that took his to jail was killed and same with the traitor but both had a child each. His plan was still on and that he also found out that his younger brother Sasuke was killed by the current slayer.

….Sakura…

Sakura talked with her friends did her cheers to the teams, and scored high scores again in her classes, but her heart wasn't filled anymore, she missed Neji when he brought her pleasure. When she heard voices down the hallway, she moved quiet and quickly.

"Neji, why don't you tell her?" Shikamaru told Neji as Sakura watched this.

'I can't, she hates me." Neji whispered to him.

'She doesn't hate you, Ino told me that." Shikamaru replied.

Sakura frowned now she needed to talk with Ino about telling her boyfriend about her feelings.

'She doesn't hate me." Neji wondered out loud.

"Neji, you and I know that you love Sakura. Go and get her and tell her." Shikamaru stated to him then walked around muttering the word" Troublesome" under his breath.

Sakura moved back and went into the girls' bathroom and washed her face with cold water when she heard the door opening up.

'Sakura?"

"I will be right out." Sakura told him. Sakura smiled at the mirror and dried her face and hands then walked out of the bathroom to see Neji looking nervous.

"Neji?" Sakura asked.

'Sakura….. I love you and I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" Neji asked her.

Sakura's heart stopped at his words then she also heard his question." Neji I would love to go out with you. No tricks or something like that."

"Really?" Neji asked his eyes widen at this. "No trick, just a date.'

"Good, when are we going to have our date?" Sakura questioned.

"How about Friday night." Neji answered.

"Friday night, pick me up at seven sharp." Sakura stated to him and she walked into her class.

….Itachi…..

He heard the new slayer was in Konoha, he made his way towards Konoha, and he would revenge his brother's death while his revenge would be done too.

Itachi made it there with eight hours as he walked into the town and wondered around before he saw the slayer… she was dead then that girl must be her daughter. Beautiful, graceful and elegant all in one package.

Itachi looked at her to see pink hair like the slayer, with green eyes and a slender prefect body, small in height. He like what he saw, as he would make her, his by any means necessary. Her neck was pumping her blood; he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her neck.

He followed her for the next days and saw she went to school and hanged out with her friends, then Friday came, he knew where her house was and that was going to be his move on her. He found out her name was Sakura Haruno. Then he saw a male with long brown hair and white eyes, his own red eyes narrowed at him, he was the son of the traitor his guess. Hyuuga he must be, he also learned his name Neji Hyuuga.

….Sakura…

Sakura was nervous about her date with Neji tonight; she got herself ready and looked at the time. Sakura had on a nice short white skirt, with a tube top at was green with a few glitter on her chest area. She also has on her white high shoes, this week she made a deal with Shikamaru that he would go slaying the vampires as she had to study and practice for the big games that week and next week.

The door bell ring into her house, she made her way towards the door as she took a breath and opened it up, Neji was standing outside with black pants on and a nice red shirt.

Sakura smiled at him.

…Neji…

Neji knocked on her door as he waited for Sakura opened it, he was nervous about this date. He looked at the door to see it was opened up, his eyes widen at Sakura, was her so very beautiful. He smirked at her and held out his hand.

"Milady, are you ready?" Neji asked.

"Hai, milord, I'm ready." Sakura told him as she took her purse and closed the door locking it behind her.

She took his hand and let Neji led the way to their date.

…..Itachi…

Itachi growled at this but then he smirked at this as he made his way into the backyard. He found a window that was opened as he opened it more. He climb into the house but the room he went into was filled with weapon and death was on them.

He looked around the room to see a book, he read the top to see it was called" Slayer line" His eyes narrowed at this as he took the book and read the last slayer was and who was the current slayer is. His mouth smirked and then he frowned.

Sakura Haruno is the current slayer and his revenge was coming to be completed. His revenge was to kill the traitor and any family he has. Then killed the slayer and if she had a daughter he would make her, his until he dead. His plan was working perfectly and it as only a mattered of time until Sakura Haruno would come home.

A/N- What do you think about this chapter. I hope you like it. Four more now until the end.


	13. Chapter 13

Vampire Slayer

A.N- Here is chapter thirteen to Vampire slayer. Enjoy it as it is almost done now.

Warning: Rape is within this chapter.

Chapter Thirteen: Marked Again

Itachi looked over the house as he places a sound barrier around the house, so no one could hear her scream. He went into her room to see a double bed, he looked around find any kind of chains, but he couldn't find anything like that. Two hours went by as his patience was wearing thin when he heard voices at the door.

….Neji and Sakura….

Neji walked with Sakura back home after their date, they talked about their parents and school, friends and lot more. Neji treated her with respected and didn't try to bite her at all.

Sakura was grateful of that; she smiled at him as they stopped at her house.

"Neji, thank you for showing me a different side to you." Sakura told him.

'Sakura, you're welcome." Neji stated. "Sakura I love you."

Sakura just smiled at him and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her. She placed her soft red lips on to his lips and kissed him.

Neji eyes widen as they closed slowly savouring her taste, as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, as he took control on the kiss.

…Itachi…

He growled again, as he saw her kiss him and him kissing her back. Then he knew his plan wouldn't work, because he could tell that both are in love with each other. But he had a way over it; he just needed to wait for her to come inside.

…Neji and Sakura….

Sakura stops the kiss as she moves away from him. She smiled at Neji and unlocked the door, and walked into her house. Neji smirked at her and walked away from the house after she closed it. His mind was in heaven.

Sakura closed the door and locked it as she placed her purse on the side, as she took off her shoes and still had her smile on her face. Sakura walked up the stairs and into her room and then started to take off her clothes. Suddenly Sakura felt like she was being watched, she turned around to see no one around her but her feeling was still with her.

She moved closer to her hidden area where her stakes were when she felt something move behind her. She moved quickly still naked as she saw a male with red eyes smirking at her.

"How are you?" Sakura hissed out.

'Itachi Uchiha." Itachi told her.

"Uchiha, like Sasuke then." Sakura uttered. While she looked around her room to see her hidden area was missing all her weapons and the door was on the other side of this male.

Itachi looked at her, and smirked" I took them out. I can't have you hurting me before I hurt you." With that said, Itachi jumped into action, as Sakura punched him hard then she jumped over him but didn't see his hand gripping her hair hard.

He smirked and pulled her hair hard, as she screeched a bit and made a move to kick him. He dodge and threw her into the wall, as he quickly made work of his clothes and grabbed her hard as he moved her towards the bed.

Sakura had stars with in her eyes, as her body hurt like hell, which was when she felt cold skin against hers, she struggled against him. Screaming, kicking at him.

'No," Sakura yelled at him as she elbows him hard, making him loosen his grip. Sakura turned and punch him hard and back flip back and away from him. Itachi moved faster than her, as they ended up on her bed. Itachi had placed himself between her legs and held her hands with one of his hands and had it above her head.

"No, stop." Sakura whimpered as she knew where this was going now.

'No, you killed my brother and your mother placed me in jail." Itachi told her, as he smelled her purity and smirked at this. Itachi also smelled her fear coming off her body in waves; he also could feel her shakes into his body.

RAPE SCENE STARTS NOW.

Itachi moved his manhood at her opening and with a mightily push he was in, he could feel her blood running down his length as he grinned at this. Her screams were beautiful. He didn't let her get use to him or his size. He pounded into her and out hard and fast. Itachi felt something knew about him, he felt humanoid; his manhood gotten tighten as his breathing was heavier.

He could smell her tears, hear her scream and pleads to him, as he continued to thrust into her unwilling body. He could feel something coming hard and fast. He never had a release in his long vampire life.

It had to be this female below him feeling pain, and rage. He kisses her lips hard and bite into them making them bleed out, he licked it cleaned with his tongue. Then he looked at her neck and started his chant.

Sakura screamed and pleaded with him to stop and her body felt so much pain between her legs. She could feel her blood rushing out down on her bed. Her tears were coming down fast now as she felt something coming over her body, she couldn't like this. She wanted Neji, she needed him now. Sakura heard Itachi chant something under his breath as he breathing was picking up faster now.

Sakura eyes widen at this, she never knew that vampires can cum but she yelled out then" Please don't cum inside me. Please don't!"

Itachi release his cum into her womb and then bite down hard on her neck marking her as his, the only way to get rid of it was his death and he wasn't going to die or be killed. He pumped some more cum into her as she silently cried. Itachi smirked at her. "Don't like this is done yet?"

Then he started again, as he thrusted in to her hard and out. Sakura laid there not feeling anything no more. Her mind went into a safe place while her body was being used and rape. Itachi cummed again as he kissed her lips again hard. Then he let go of her bruised wrists and pulled out his manhood to see her blood freshly coming out. He went down and licked all her blood and then pulled her closer to him and fell asleep.

RAPE SCENE END HERE.

Hours later, Itachi wakes up and looked down at his now new mate, he now had to kill Neji Hyuuga and then his revenge is done but for now he would need to leave with his mate.

He got dressed and then smelled her; he smirked at her body and licked his lips. He quickly dressed her up and jumped out of the window and towards his hide out with her within his arms. He looked closer at her; he could tell she was changing into a new vampire.

That was also his plan, she would hate herself now and forever but she wouldn't kill herself at all. He also needed to look over her at times to see if she had a vampire heat time. Itachi knew some vampire females had a special time to have vampire pups. His mother was one of them and some others. So if she did, he would vampire pup her up.

The day started as Itachi went out and feed some more, he chained Sakura to his bed.

Sakura woke up felt tired and very sore; she remembers what happened to her. She moved to her side and cried out in pain. She wanted Neji now, to be within his arms and all. She felt her tongue move against something long and pointed. She placed her hands to her mouth to feel two long pointed teeth, her eyes widen as she felt stronger too.

"I see you are up?" She heard his voice.

"Why?" Sakura croaked out.

'My mate." Itachi said.

"I'm not your mate." Sakura stated out as her tears freely come down her face.

"Hai, you are my mate. I changed you into a vampire too, when I took your purity from you." Itachi smirked at her. Itachi moved closer to her again, Sakura moved back away from him.

"Don't move." Itachi hissed out.

Sakura couldn't move as her eyes had fear within them again. Itachi ripped off her clothes and then took off his, he rape Sakura again and again. While he cummed over and over into her body. Sakura cried out every time, she hoped that Neji would come and save her soon.

'Don't think of HIM." Itachi heard her thoughts.

Sakura passed out from pain and being tired. Itachi now had silence within his hide out; he wrote down each time rape her and made a log about it.

A/N- End of this chapter. Three more left until this story is completed. Bye for now.


	14. Chapter 14Completed

Vampire Slayer

A/N- Here is chapter fourteen. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter fourteen: Neji's Mission

Neji woke up and went to school, he waited for Sakura. She didn't show up at all, he went towards her friends and asked them where Sakura is. Kakashi knew something was up and called the house. He told Neji this and he wondered why Sakura was, when he felt someone trying to contact him.

Neji disappeared from sight leaving the group in shocked about this. Neji reappeared in front of the elders. He bowed to them and asked" Elders why did you bring me here?"

"A inmate was escape the prison. His name is Itachi Uchiha.' One told him.

Neji looked confused and voiced out" Why would that have anything to do with me?"

'It does, your father and Sakura's mother defeated him and placed him in jail. Itachi always told us that he would get revenge on them. But they are dead. But his revenge is now with Sakura and you." The one said.

"He already got to Sakura." The seer told as she appeared in the room.

'Sakura." Neji whispered.

"Young Neji, she needs you." The seer told him.

"Neji Hyuuga, your mission is to kill Itachi Uchiha and help Sakura Haruno." One elder told him and sends him towards Itachi.

…..…..Sakura…..

Sakura woke up with an arm around her; she stiffened in fear as her stomach growled at her. "Hungry mate." Itachi replied as he woke up to hear the growl.

'No." Sakura told him as she struggled away from him. Itachi sighed and tighten his arm around her. "It wouldn't be good to starve yourself, Sakura."

'I'm not drinking blood!" Sakura yelled then her fear came back and whimpered in fear.

Itachi sighed again and lifted her up on his lap; he placed his wrist to his mouth and bite into it, drawing his vampire blood to the surface. He quickly placed his wrist to Sakura's mouth and made her drink his blood.

Sakura struggled and struggle but she gave into her hungry as she drinks his blood until he pulled away from her. Sakura feel sick very sick to her mind and stomach as she felt she was laying down again.

"Stay here." Itachi told her as he got up and walked away from her. He got dress and went out again.

Sakura cried out in sorrow at what was happening to her when she heard her name being called" Sakura"

She looked up to see Neji looking at her, with a smile. "Neji, is it really you?"

Neji nodded his head at her. Then he looked at her naked body he took of his long shirt and also seen the chains around her. He unlocks them as he is pulled back by Itachi.

"You will die now." Itachi hissed out as he threw Neji and jumped after him.

Sakura watched this as she moved her wrists around as Neji unlocked them before hand; she placed his shirt on and smelled him. She looked again to see Neji punching Itachi hard, as he went in attack mode and kicked and flips and attack him move. Itachi took three hits and countered hard, Neji was no matched with Itachi. Sakura quietly stood up testing her legs, and her body, she was very sore and weak. She placed on his shirt as it went to her thighs.

Her eyes went to some weapons near the bed; she grabbed the sword and slowly made her way towards Itachi and Neji. Sakura saw Itachi holding Neji by his neck, she knew he was going to snap his neck, she silently charged at him with the sword. Sakura slashed Itachi's arm off that was holding Neji. Sakura mover faster and slashes around his body faster and then cuts off his head. She falls to the ground and cries out loud. She looked at Neji to see he was looking at her closely. She knew he didn't want her anymore; she made a move to go away from him. When he gently grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry Sakura." Neji told her.

"Neji?" Sakura asked.

"What he did to you, I can smell him in you. But I still love you with all my heart." Neji replied.

"Ya young love." A female called out.

Neji pulled Sakura closer as they both saw the seer appearing in front of them.

"The seer?" Sakura questioned.

She nodded her head at them" Sakura let's get you back to a human."

"You can do that?" Sakura asked in a hopefully tone.

"Of course my dear." The seer told her. While she told Sakura to lie down, Neji watched this as she placed crystals around the bed in a circle. Then chanted in a strange soft voice of a dead language of long ago. Sakura turned pink then white to a few seconds and then the glow was gone, Sakura got up and felt her human teeth and then her mark that was now gone. Her heart leaps in the air as she hugged Neji and give a free cry in happiness.

"You can come out now." The seer said out loud.

Sakura and Neji looked around and wondered what and who was the seer talking too, when a white door that glowed with golden lining around it appear.

The door opened and out stepped two people, a female and a male. Sakura realized the female at once" Mother?"

The woman smiled at her daughter and opened her arms for her. Sakura broke from Neji and raced into her mother's arms. "Wait, aren't you dead?"

'No, I never was dead; I was just in hiding from Itachi and his enemies." Her mother told her.

"Father, same with you?" Neji questioned.

"Hai, it was Neji." Hizashi replied to his son.

"Mother, why did you appear as a ghost?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, until Itachi was dead, I could come to you, only in a ghost form.' She told her.

"Mother, you seen everything where ever you were?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, I did. Neji is just like his father." She replied, and then looked at Neji" Hello, Neji"

"Madam." Neji replied as he bowed to him.

"Just called me Gin.' Gin told him.

"Nice to meet you Gin." Neji told her as he hugged Sakura to him when she came over.

'Does my little Sakura-chan love someone?" Gin taunted to daughter.

"Mother, you always do that. Hai I love Neji." Sakura uttered to her mother then lean on Neji's chest and his moving placed her within a small deep sleep.

"Neji get her home," Hizashi stated to his son.

"Father, I know." Neji told his father then left the room.

…Sakura and Neji…

Neji unlocked her door and opened it up and walked into her house. He closed the door with his foot and took off his shoes. He looked at Sakura and smiled, she was within his arms again. Neji walked up towards her room and opened it up to see it was wreak from Itachi. He glared at the room and went into the next one and placed her on the bed with the covers over her.

Then he left the room and went into her room, he cleaned up the mess with the bed as he saw her blood, he got mad again and rips the sheets into small pieces and then placed new ones on. He made sure that she was okay and then he went down stairs and made some food for her.

Hours later Sakura woke up in the next room bed, she smiled at this and got out of the bed and went into her room fearing it. She saw it was clean and everything was cleaned, she smiled and went into the bathroom and took a shower. She walked out and took out an outfit was fuzzy pants and a tank top. She went down stairs to see Neji watching her TV set and smiled.

"Neji." Sakura called out.

Neji looked up to see her standing in cute outfit and very comfy outfit. He got up and went over to her as he gave her a hug and a soft kiss on her cheek. Sakura growled at him and pressed her lips against his. She wanted to get rid of Itachi touch and taste.

She pulled her lips back and rested her head against his beating heart making her gasp. 'Neji?"

"The seer appeared and asked me if I would to become a human. I said Hai to her and she turned me into a human." Neji told her. 'Then I can be with you"

"Neji, I love you just the way you were." Sakura told him.

"I know, but I want kids with you and I can't do what that would require." Neji uttered to her.

"What did it require?" Sakura asked fearing the answer.

'What Itachi did to you? He rape you and mark you while he cummed inside for you." Neji finished to her.

"Then…. I'm …" Sakura couldn't finish the sentence.

'No, heavens, the seer said that you are not pregnant by him." Neji confronted her.

Sakura calmed down and looked at Neji as she smiled. 'Neji I want to get married now."

"Sakura?" Neji questioned.

"Hai, Neji I want to married you now then and not later, I want to be Mrs. Hyuuga." Sakura told him.

Hours later, Sakura found her mother's wedding dress and it need was some new measurements and that would be all. Sakura called her friends and found out where her mother is and told them about it and they planned a small wedding and had almost everything with Hinata as her father knew Sakura. Sakura took the dress to a seamstress and got her dress redone with two hours, Neji and his father were looking for his suit.

Eight hours later, the ceremony started as the music started when Ino and Hinata went down the aisle in bridesmaids dressing. Shikamaru went down with Ino and Hinata had this young man that lived beside her named Naruto. Hinata liked Naruto as he went to a private school instead of public.

New the music sounded forth, as Sakura's nervousness came back with revenge, while Neji's father walked her down the aisle. To the priest and Neji looking at her, she smiled at him.

'Who is giving the bride away?" The priest said.

"I'm give this bride away." Hizashi replied as he gives her hand to Neji waiting hand.

"The groom and Bride have made their own vows, instead of the traditional ones. We will hear from Neji First," He said.

"I am proud to marry you this day. I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter, and your pain with my caring and my compassion. We will wipe out the old canvases of our lives and let God, with His amazing artistic talent, fill them with new color, harmony and beauty. I give myself to you completely, and I promise to love you always, from this day forth." Neji told her while he held her hand as slip her mother's wedding ring on.

Sakura had tears with in eyes and she started hers " It is the greatest desire of my heart to be faithful to you and to love you always, seeking to meet your every need, desiring to help in every way, listening to you, encouraging you, comforting you and standing by your side in whatever circumstances may face us in the years ahead. I will respect you, honor you and strive for harmony in our marriage with a quiet and gentle spirit."

While she slips the ring onto his fingers, without looking at him, she was afraid of him saying something about her vows that she made for him. Neji smiled at her and turned to the priest. "You may kiss your bride." Neji kissed Sakura soft and sweet.

The small wedding party and guests partied a bit and ate the food, danced and the left the groom and bride alone. Sakura and Neji went into Sakura's house and went into Sakura's room. Neji helped Sakura out of her dress while Sakura helped Neji out of his suit.

"Sakura are you sure?" Neji asked.

"Neji, I want to be cleaned again, please cleanse me." Sakura replied to him.

Neji nodded his head at her, as he kissed her lots making her moan and groan with pleasure. He moved to her breasts and her core. He licks her and plays her gently, Sakura screamed as she cummed into his hands.

"Neji, please now "Sakura hissed at him.

Neji smirks at her and placed his penis in her dripping opening as he gently thrusted into her making her scream with pleasure. He moved in and out of her, making her groan and moan. Her hands went to his shoulders she started to thrust herself into him when he thrust into her making it more pleasure for both of them.

"Neji…. I'm cumming!" Sakura screamed out as her muscular tightened around him and made his cum as well. "Sakura!" He hollered out as he gasped of to air and then pulled out of her.

"Neji I love you with all my heart." Sakura said to him with tears coming down her face.

"I love you too, Sakura." Neji told her as he hugged her in the bed.

The end

A/N- There is the end to this story. I hoped you liked lots. It was going to have 16 chapters but by 12 my ideas came to 13 and 14 only. So I ended it like this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did typing it up. It took five years just to finish it but better late than never. Also there is no sequel to this story, so please don't ask for one. If you have a idea to a sequel then please used it on your own. The only thing I would like is that you made out a dedication to me and my story.

Now people that are waiting for the others still. I will not be updating them; I only did the updating so you know I'm still working on these ones but not as much like the rest.

Back to the past- ch 37 to 40 are left

From weak to Strong-ch 14 to 24 are left

Guardian Mates- ch 8-19 are left

Those stories are from the first author's note in 2009 when I made.

Heavenly Princesses-ch 9-20 are left

Dealing with It-ch 7-18 are left

Behind Her Smiles- ch 9-26 are left

Rock Star Soul Mate – ch 5-16 are left

Those stories are the second author's note made in 2011.


End file.
